A Boring Day At Grimmauld Place
by The Werewolf Mage
Summary: Sirius spends a half hour in Grimmauld Place trying to find something to do. And Remus looks on, shaking his head. Unsure on the rating.


Title: A Boring Day At Grimmauld Place

Summary: Sirius spends a half hour in Grimmauld Place trying to find something to do. And Remus looks on, shaking his head.

Notes: It's stupid, random, and pointless, but it made me feel better to write it. So nyeh! Don't like it, that's you. I know at least one person who's going to love it, though.. The lesson here: Sirius is still a child at heart. :)

Sirius was sitting at the kitchen table of Number 12, Gimmauld Place, bored out of his skull. The only thing there was to do that he could think of right then and there was to watch Remus as he pored through several thick rolls of parchment. But Remus was not about to be swayed into paying him some attention.

"Mooooony!" he whined a little while later as Remus finished with one roll of parchment and immediately turned his attention onto another.

"Yes?" Remus asked calmly, his eyes not leaving the parchment in his hands.

"I'm boooored!" Sirius whined.

"And I am supposed to do what about that?" Remus asked, a small frown on his face.

"Pay me some atteeeentiiioooon!"

"Not right now. I'm busy."

Sirius huffed and crossed his arms over his chest, his hair falling his eyes. Remus rustled the parchment in an annoyed fashion but said nothing.

Finally, Sirius could hold it back no longer. "Pay me some attention! I need human interaction!"

"Congratulations, Sirius, you just said a big word."

"I did, didn't I?" Sirius asked, in a moment of happiness. Then he scowled. "Fine! Read your parchment! I'll find something to do MYSELF! And when I do find something fun, I will not let you in on it!"

"You do that." Remus said distractedly.

Sirius dragged himself out into the hall and frowned, folding his arms over his chest. What on earth could he do in this house, besides clean it? And cleaning was no fun. Plus, he was sure his fingers would be permanently prune-y when they had finished.

Then his eyes fell on the staircase. And he quickly got an idea.

Racing up to the stairs, three steps at a time, he rushed into the first bedroom on the top landing. Mattress surfing! Why hadn't he thought of that before?

Because it had been James's idea to do it from the seventh floor in their last year at Hogwarts, not him.

He got the mattress to the stairs with ease. It just didn't want to budge.

"MOONY!" Sirius yelled, ignoring the fact that he had awoken every single portrait in the house and Remus probably couldn't hear him over them. "MOOOOONY!"

"WHAT?"

"Come push the mattress, please?" Sirius asked in as sweet a voice as he could manage.

"What?" Remus repeated, looking at him in disbelief. He wasn't sure he had heard Sirius right. It sounded like he wanted him to push the mattress he was sitting on.

"Push... the mattress... please."

"Push it yourself." Remus groaned, heading back into the kitchen and slamming the door behind him to stifle the sounds of the portraits. And so he couldn't hear if Sirius hurt himself or not.

Sirius groaned and got up. He kicked the mattress in his anger and watched as it started bumping down the stairs. His mind made up, he jumped. And missed.

He got back up and rubbed his nose. "Keep that up and my nose'll look worse than Snivvy's." he muttered, heading back down the stairs.

The portraits were still yelling their painted heads off.

"OH, SHUT UP!" he yelled at them. He rummaged through his pockets for his wand, but only found a permanent marker. "Oh, this may be a few minutes of entertainment." he muttered to himself, drawing a mustache on the portrait of his angry great aunt.

She looked highly affronted. As did the other occupants of the other pictures he messed with, including his mother's, which he gave the grandest mustache one would ever hope to see.

The shock quieted her for a moment, which gave Sirius the chance to race into the kitchen, stick his tongue out at Remus, who was doing his best to ignore him, snatch up his wand, and race back to the hall.

"I wonder if this'll work." Sirius muttered, more to himself than to the portraits as he flicked his wand, flames licking out the end of it and and engulfing his mother's portrait. The flames nearly instantly vanished. Sirius was disappointed.

"No fair." he grumbling, heading into the kitchen and flopping down at the table.

"What's not fair?" Remus asked, finishing with the final roll of parchment.

"My mother's portrait won't burn." Sirius pouted.

"Oh, you'll get over it." Remus sighed, rolling his eyes. "Did you have a fun -- " he broke off to glance at his watch " -- half hour to yourself?"

"No." Sirius said, continuing to pout. "And it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault?" Remus demanded.

"You didn't pay attention to me in the first place!"

Remus groaned loudly. Sirius could definitely be too much on occasion.


End file.
